


Gone Soft

by FreeArchive



Category: Charmed (TV 2018)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/F, Fluff, Love Confessions, post 2x16
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-13
Updated: 2020-06-13
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:55:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24699427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreeArchive/pseuds/FreeArchive
Summary: Macy can't help but wonder what Abigael had to gain from helping them. Nothing it seemed. She'd risked and lost everything. But why? Why did she do it?{Macigael}{Macy x Abigael}
Relationships: Abigael Jameson-Caine/Macy Vaughn
Comments: 13
Kudos: 35





	Gone Soft

**Author's Note:**

> So... it's me, pushing my support for another rarepair. I adore the enemies-to-lovers energy Macigael so I wrote something for them! This is the ep after Godric takes over as Overlord for reference!

Well, today had been quite a disaster but as always, they'd managed to come out of it alive. She never thought she'd see a revolution like that. Macy had thought her hold on the demon world had been so strong. Yet it came down in mere seconds. 

Safe Space was still open, thankfully, as they walked through the building. Maggie had vanished somewhere to talk to Parker. Part of Macy wanted to go after them, to make sure she was safe from him, but Maggie could take care of herself. She just had to trust her. 

"I'll… catch up with you in a bit," Macy said, spotting someone she wanted to talk to. 

Mel shrugged. Macy knew her sister was tired—it had been a long day. So much happened in a matter of hours but they were back again, alive. Not in the clear but she'd take it. 

Macy let her walk away before turning to the bar. The area glowed with deep purple ambiance, making her brown hair seem purple in the lights. It was pretty. 

"Hey," Macy greeted as she sat down at the bar. 

Abigael didn't look great. Not physically—that woman was gorgeous—but her expression was weary. In those matter of hours she'd lost everything once again. And what more, to someone she'd trusted. 

" _Hey_? Is that really a way to greet me, Macy?" Abigael scoffed. "I think we're past pretending to be friendly." 

The bartender slid three shots across to Abigael who took them gratefully. 

"I…" 

Macy didn't know what to say. Abigael was cold and ruthless on a good day but today was the worst. Even so, she has to try. 

"I just wanted to thank you. For… trying to save Mel." Her sister had told her how Abigael got them out of the cage. Even without her powers, Abigael proved to be just as deadly as before. 

"Hmph. Didn't do any good, did it?" She waved at the bartender for more shots. "Almost got ourselves killed. That's what I get for helping the Charmed ones, right?"

"Why did you do it?" 

"Do what?" 

"Help us. Godric was right. You have no reason to help us. You ruled the demon world. A truce… that didn't do you any good." 

Abigael looked at her with an eyebrow arched. Her eyes were unreadable. 

"Do you _really_ not know? Gods, you are dense." 

"What?" 

"Bloody hell, Macy, I'm _not_ in the mood to talk about feelings. Figure it out. You're the smart one. You'll get it eventually." Abigael grabbed the last shot and threw it back, a shudder running through her. "I'll be in my apartment, kicking apart whatever ruffians dare cross my path. If you… realise." 

"Realise what?" 

But that was all she got as Abigael rolled her eyes and grabbed her jacket. Macy watched her go, feeling more confused than she had been before. 

Abi was just hurting, she thought. She's lashing out. 

Because of the Charmed Ones, she'd fallen from Overlord to hunted. Macy guessed she'd be feeling pretty down. 

But even so, there had been no anger, no rage. Just… bitter acceptance of her fate. 

Macy ordered a mocktail, not wanting alcohol to cloud her mind. But she wanted something, just to nurse as the night ended. She didn’t understand what Abigael meant, or could even be referring to. Figure it out, she’d said. Figure what out? 

"That's a serious face. Are you okay?" 

Maggie sat down next to her, taking the seat vacated by Abigael. 

"Fine. Just confused. Abigael said something weird." Maybe she'd just been drunk. Shooting her mouth off to play with her. She did love mind games. 

"What she say?" 

Macy shrugged. "I… I don't really know. I just… I asked her why she helped us. She wouldn't give me a straight answer. Told me I'd have to realise it- whatever it was." 

And Maggie went quiet. 

"What?" 

"It's… probably nothing." 

"Huh? No, tell me." 

Maggie grimaced. "I don't know, Mace. I don't have my empathy powers but I'm good at reading people. And Abigael…" She sighed. "I don't know how to describe it but she’s... gotten softer." 

"Softer? Did we skip over the part where she was a ruthless demon queen or something?" 

"No. But you have to admit, it was weird she opted for peace when she clearly hates witches." 

Macy sighed. She hated this. She hated the mind games Abigael played. First with Harry, teasing and pushing until she got bored. And now with her. She was probably overthinking it. There was nothing to figure out. 

"Soft might not be the right word," Maggie admitted. "I think she likes us." 

Macy lifted her brows but Maggie was serious. 

"I don't know. She's just confusing." 

And mind consuming. Macy couldn't even begin to count how many sleepless nights she'd had because of her. Never revealing her true intentions. 

"Macy?" 

Macy shook her head. "It doesn't matter. How was Parker?" 

She'd seen them walk away to talk. While Maggie seemed outwardly fine, she assumed it wasn’t any easy conversation. 

Maggie sighed. "It… happened. He… he’s gone now which is for the best." 

Macy touched her hand in sympathy. She wasn’t fond of Parker in any way but she knew what he meant to Maggie. 

"The demon half of him was too strong. He claimed to love me but his darker side held him back. He wasn’t willing to risk the demon world for me." 

And like that, a light bulb when off in Macy's head. 

" _No_." 

"What?" 

Macy blinked. But there was no way. She couldn't seriously be thinking this right now. It didn't make any sense. But… again Abigael had given everything for them and for what? Nothing. She now had nothing. 

"Sorry. I'm glad you understand where you two are. I came to a revelation." 

Maggie frowned at her. "What was it?" 

"I think I know what Abigael meant." Macy stood up. "I have to go." 

“Good talk?" 

"I'm serious though," Macy said. "That you and Parker finally were able to get closure." 

"Thanks." 

"I would stay but I really need to talk to Abigael." 

Maggie smiled. "Go to her then." 

She was glad her sisters were so supportive. Macy grabbed her coat and walk-ran to the command center. It would be quicker than walking or getting a taxi. Besides, she knew exactly where she was. 

She spotted Jordan as she walked, approaching Maggie and smiled. She had no need to worry. 

The command center was empty, Mel and Harry presumably having gone home. Good. She hoped Mel rested after her near death experience. 

"Right," Macy muttered to herself as she flicked the globe. "I _hope_ to God I'm right." 

Because if she wasn't, she was making a right fool of herself. And her heart probably couldn't take it. Not after everything. 

Fate was cruel, wasn't it? Allowing you to fall for the wrong people, or even at all? 

Macy hesitated, hand lingering over the button. Was she really going to do this? 

She could just not, let Abigael go and fade until she was nothing but a distant memory. The demon world would swallow her whole. She’d be gone. 

Macy sighed. And pressed the globe. The portal burst open in a glittering blue. Macy grabbed the marble and ran through. 

"Abi!" 

She stopped in her tracks. Someone had _trashed_ her apartment. The once pristine but obnoxious show of wealth was upturned and smashed, shards of vases and other precious displays broken across the floor. Those who had once served her turned so easily against. 

Abigael stood beside the couch and swung an axe into the skull of the last demon at her feet. He crumpled to the ground. 

"Macy,” she said coolly. 

"That… did you have to kill him?" 

Abigael kicked the disintegrating corpse away and dropped the axe without a care. "They ruined my favourite rug. Do you have any idea how expensive Egyptian wool is?" 

"Okay." 

Now here, she had no idea what to say. Where ever was she to begin? 

"Did you figure it out?" Abigael asked. "You did, didn't you? That's why you're here." 

Macy could only watch as she walked over the fridge, steps only slightly wobbly, and wrenched out a bottle of wine. "Vintage, very classy," Abigael shrugged and poured herself a glass. And then another. 

"Hey. Stop." 

Macy flicked the glass away from her. 

" _Hey_!" 

Abigael made a grab for it but Macy pulled it out of reach again. There was already a few empty bottles on the counter. Had she drunken them or the other demons? 

"We need to talk." 

"Do we? Why? So you can laugh and point at the poor demon who dares to feel?" 

Macy said nothing. 

Abigael, even drunk, gracefully made her way across the room on her wobbly legs. "Look, Macy, I'm sorry, okay? I didn't mean to be like this. I can't help myself." 

"You have nothing to be sorry for." 

"Not even for toying with Harry?" Abigael laughed bitterly. "I played with his heart as if I cared about him. Who knows? Maybe I do? I could. If I tried. He’s a nice guy." 

"You don't. Not like that." 

"Oh. So you get it." She now stood right in front of her, eyes foggy. "I knew you were the smart one." 

"You're very drunk." 

"The only way I shall survive this terrible ordeal. If I'm blackout drunk." 

"Abigael." 

"What?" 

"Tell me why. _How_." 

"Is it so crazy I have emotions like every other witch?" Abigael sighed. "I am sorry, Macy. I let my judgement cloud because I hated that I cared." 

Macy touched her face, expecting her to pull away—but she didn't. Instead her fingertips brushed along soft skin, each touch electric. 

"I hate feeling," Abigael said bitterly. "I called Parker's human side weak but it seems my witch side is just so." 

"Feelings don't make you weak," Macy murmured. 

How long had it taken her to learn that? That walls not only held out the bad but also the good. She'd had sisters, friends, her _family_ to help her learn that. 

Abigael had no one. 

"Do they not?" Abigael murmured. "Because I feel weak right now." 

Vulnerable. Not weak but vulnerable. 

Two things often confused but so decidedly different. 

Macy smiled. "You don't have to close your heart off. I'd like you to open it. For me." 

And something got through her drunken haze. Abigael's eyes flickered. 

"What?" 

Macy wanted to kiss her, to chase away those lingering doubts that clouded her mind. But as she was, it wouldn't do any good. She wanted her as Abigael, as herself in full control. 

"You heard me." Macy touched her arm. "But you're drunk. And you need to sober up." 

Any demons that came to her place had already been killed. And Macy would kill anyone else who dared show their face. No one was getting in her way now. 

"Why?" Abigael protested but let her guide her away from the kitchen and to her room. “What are you doing?” 

"When you're sober." 

Macy left her to dress herself and clean up while she went to get water and painkillers. What was she doing? She and her sisters had tried to swear off relationships but obviously, none of them had succeeded. Was this where she was going? Did she want that? 

"Abi-" 

But when she looked into her room, Abigael was already asleep. Sprawled across her double bed, eyes closed, she looked just like Maggie said: _soft_. 

Not a word Macy ever thought she'd use for a member of the Caine family but despite their similarities, Abigael had proven herself different from them. Her rigid morality held above everything else—except when her emotions tore past those walls. 

Macy sighed and set the water down by the bedside. Being a demon didn't stop the vicious hangovers. 

"'Night, Abi," she whispered, though she wouldn't hear her. 

Macy settled outside her room, by the door. She doubted anyone would come but just in case. She'd stay and protect her. Because when morning came, things needed to be said.

* * *

Abigael's head hurt like a bitch. 

She groaned, not wanting to open her eyes because of her raging headache. 

She'd drunk so much last night. Just to chase away the fear, the weak witch emotion that came with all her witchy powers. She didn't like being out of control. 

"What…?" 

The sun streamed through the cracks in the blinds, casting weak shadows across her carpet. What time was it? How long had she been asleep. 

Abigael looked to her bedside clock but focused on something else. 

A glass of water, a couple of tablets, and a note. 

_We still need to talk - M_

Despite the fact that three new Ms had made their wayinto her life, she knew there was only one it could be. 

Shit. What had she said last night? 

It was a blur—fragmented into small scenes. 

She remembered drinking at the bar and talking to Macy. Then leaving in a state to find demons destroying her place. A fight? Her head ached again. 

Abigael lay back and groaned. 

Her father had been successful because of his ruthlessness. He'd set Hunter up to die for his own gain and hadn't even cared. She'd tried to copy his ways. She'd failed. 

Maybe she’d be different if she’d been fully demon. Maybe the others would respect her. But alas, she could not choose the circumstances of her birth. And now she had to live with it. 

Eventually, she got up and changed into normal clothes. She’d been wearing night clothes, though had no recollection of ever putting them on. Wonderful. 

Abigael slowly walked out of the room, the painkillers having yet to kick in. The rooms were still messed but considerably cleaner than she remembered. Hmm. Weird. 

"You're awake." 

Abigael shrieked and jumped, a flame rising to her fingertips. 

"Whoa! Sorry. I didn't mean to scare you." Macy stood behind her, holding a bin bag. 

And the fire died down. 

"You didn't," Abigael grumbled. "I was… demonstrating my power." 

"...right. Anyway, I ordered breakfast—using your card, by the way. It's not the same as Harry's English but…" Macy was wearing the same clothes she had been yesterday and her smile was tired. 

"Did you stay the whole night?" 

"Yes." 

"Why?" 

"Did you see my note?" 

Ah. Right. That. 

Abigael would have liked to completely ignore everything but it appeared she wasn't going to get the chance. She owed to her, she guessed. She wouldn’t lie to her, not now, not after everything. 

"Abi?" 

Abigael put on a smile. "Right then. Downstairs?" 

Macy followed her down to her kitchen. 

Had she cleaned her whole apartment? The stains and holes in the wall could only be cleaned by professionals but everything else was clean. Abigael glanced back at her curiously. 

"I don't like mess," Macy admitted. 

"Interesting." 

When she reached the kitchen island, Abigael pressed a hand to her head. Fuck hangovers. Surely her demon side should have done something about it. But it was annoyingly useless when she needed it. 

"You drank too much," Macy chuckled, gesturing to a whole section of empty bottles. "I'm surprised your liver isn't withered and dying." 

"Ah, well, we only live once, don't we?" 

Dying was a part of living, after all. Something that she suspected she’d be doing very soon. Once Godric properly assumed his place as Overlord, he’d come for her. She hadn’t been able to kill Parker when it came to it. But he would kill her. 

"Abigael-" 

And the bell rang. 

"Oh. That should be breakfast." 

Macy went to get it as Abigael sighed for the hundredth time. Each second waiting was painful, knowing the rejection that was sure to come. She was a fool. She should have buried her stupid human emotions deep within herself. 

But she hadn’t. 

So now she suffered. 

Macy returned from the door with- 

"English." Abigael had to fight back a smile. An English breakfast. 

"I didn't know what you liked so… I mean, it was a safe guess, right?" 

"That's so cute." 

It was out of her mouth before she could stop herself. Macy looked at her and Abigael blushed. _Blushed._ What was wrong with her? 

Luckily, Macy had the sense not to comment on it. 

Ordered wasn't the same as the real homemade thing but it was good all the same. Abigael chewed thoughtfully. She’d return to her childhood home maybe, live out the rest of her short life buried in memories. 

"So, Abi… we need to talk."

Abigael sighed. "Right. Yes. What did I say last night?" 

"You don't remember?" 

She waved a hand. "Vaguely. It's all a mess." 

"Well…” Macy cleared her throat. “You told me there was a reason you kept helping us. And told me to figure it out." 

Great. So even when drunk she still was a coward, too scared to say it herself. 

"I didn't get it at first—I don't know if I wanted to." And that tiny bit of hope shattered in her chest. 

"I see." 

"But… you like me, don't I?" 

"Like you? What are we—children?" Abigael set her fork down and lifted her chin. Even in moments like this, she was proud. "But yes. I am very attracted to you, Macy. And it… it's been driving me insane." 

It clouded her judgement and pushed her until she lost the throne to Godric of all unholy people. Mere months ago she’d never had been so weak. But in those months, her heart had been stolen. 

"You've been on my mind a lot too," Macy admitted. 

Kneeling in the shattered remains of her hope, Abigael saw a way to rebuild. If she'd let her. 

"Was that why you… with Harry?" 

"To make you jealous? Or to distract myself? Both really." Abigael sighed. “I’m not very good with emotions.” 

Case and point. 

"What do you want?" 

"Pardon me?" 

"You’re attracted to me. But what do you want?" 

_You_. 

"Everything." 

Macy stood up and walked around the table. A steely glint had entered her eyes. 

Abigael stood up too, not really sure what to expect. But before she could react, Macy had her caged in, an arm on either side of her body to touch the table. Her body, achingly close, breath sweet and brushing against her lips. 

"What are you-" 

"I'm very attracted to you too," Macy breathed. “And I know what I want.” 

And like that, the shards were whole again. 

Abigael raised a hand to cup her cheek, not quite believing that it was happening. "May I?" 

Macy answered by leaning in herself. 

The intensity in her kiss surprised her but she supposed Charmed ones didn't do things half heartedly. Abigael bumped back against the table, held only by her and the pressure of her mouth. Macy’s lips were soft, caressing hers with a passion she’d never have dreamed of. 

Abigael could have stayed in the moment forever. But like everything it had to end and Macy pulled away with a gasp. 

"Well. I." _Have been rendered speechless._

"You don't have to say anything." 

Good. Because she probably wasn't able to say anything. 

So she kissed her again. Slower this time, hands roaming absentmindedly across her shoulders. Abigael didn’t dare touch yet for fear it was unwelcome. Maybe soon. She’d have to wait and find out. 

"Can I take you out for dinner?" Abigael asked after a few minutes. 

Macy smiled. "I'd very much like that." 

She leaned back down for another kiss but a sudden banging caught both their attention. The door rattled in its hinges, footsteps gathering as people tried to enter. . 

"More demons?" Abigael groaned. Wonderful. In the moment, she’d forgotten she was now public enemy number one. 

"We should go.” Macy stepped away and grabbed her coat from a nearby chair. 

"What?" 

"You aren't in much shape for a fight. It's best we retreat. For now.” 

Well, true. Her headache was very much still there. Even now, her steps seemed dizzying. "Right. You are right." 

Before the door broke completely, Macy opened the portal and they both ran through. Back into the command centre, where everything had started. 

"Oh, Macy, there you are!" Mel gasped. She, Maggie and Harry all stood around the Book of Elders. "You didn't come home last night. We were worried!" 

"Ah, yes. My fault. My apologies." Abigael adjusted her shirt, well aware that they'd just been making out and it _very_ much showed. 

Mel glanced between them, between their crumpled clothes, ruffled hair and swollen lips. "What? Wait. You two-?" 

"Lift your jaw off the floor, potion princess," Abigael chuckled. "So what if we did?"

Macy gasped. "We did _not_." 

Abigael arched an eyebrow. "No need to be so… rude, love. What? Embarrassed for being human?" 

"Well, okay, yes? We did. But not what you're thinking." 

Abigael laughed and leaned in, wrapping an arm around her waist. She was quite enjoying herself again. Harry gaped at them like he couldn’t believe his eyes. 

“Okay, well,” Maggie said, loudly. “We have a situation. Demons are getting bolder again. There’s been attacks. We need to deal with them.” 

And like that, the awkwardness shattered as they returned to their work. Well, it ended for now. Abigael would see how this could be so much fun. 

Macy nudged her with her hip. "You are insufferable." 

"And yet you like it." 

Macy glanced back at her sisters and just her a quick peck on the lips. "Oh, I do." 

"Well, there's a lot more where that came from." 

Macy squeezed her hand. "Well, I can't wait." 

"I told you!” Maggie suddenly said, gesturing over at the two of them. “I told you Abigael Jameson-Caine had gone soft!" 

Abigael gasped. "Soft? How _dare_ you?" 

Unfortunately, that was true. But… yes, maybe it was worth it. And from Macy holding her hand, it was definitely worth it. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Did you enjoy it? If so, consider leaving me something nice to read :) it's very much appreciated


End file.
